Indonesian Empire
the 'Indonesian Empire '''was a nation located in the Pacific Ocean from 1967 when it was founded after a coup until 1981 when it was overthrown in a coup (for more information see the: ''1981 Indonesian coup d'etat). It had two emperors, Jung I (Full name: Peter Jung) (Ruled from the coup in 1967 until his death in 1978) and Jung II (Full name: Peter Jung Jr.) (Ruled from 1978 until the coup in 1981). History In 1965 and 1966, a genocide occurred in Indonesia backed by the US government...many citizens of Indonesia were outraged and in 1967, a conflict began...the 1967 Indonesian revolution lead to a less-stable government being installed...in October, former Indonesian politician Peter Jung staged a coup, therefore the Indonesian Empire was installed. The new nation quickly grew stable and developed strong ties with the Soviet Union, eventually cutting all ties with the United States in 1969. First Guinean Conflict (1970-1972) In 1969, Emperor Jung the First began putting large amounts of troops on the border with Australia (Papua New Guinea), concerning Australian prime minister John Gorton...on March 14, 1970...Indonesia sent a ultimatum to Australia to cede Papua New Guinea and the northern coast of Australia or face war, Australia denied the ultimatum a day later, beginning the First Guinean Conflict. Indonesian forces rushed across the border until they hit a stalemate on April 3rd...it remained this way until 1971 when most of the Indonesian Royal Army rushed and took out Australia's stronghold on Papua New Guinea...on March 13, 1971...18 Indonesian divisions took the city of Darwin, Australia...the UN scrambled and finally got a ceasefire in April 1971...in 1972, Australian forces landed on a small island off the coast of Guinea, accidentally restarting the conflict...however, Indonesian forces reached Melbourne by October, ending the conflict. Post First Guinean Conflict (1972-1978) After the First Guinean Conflict, Indonesia's economy dropped...in 1974 and 1976, two separate coups failed...these coups were supported by Australia and Canada, war was the only option. On January 7, 1978...Jung I suffered a heart attack and stroke, and was transferred to the Indonesian Royal Hospital in Jakarta, he was put in the Unit for Intensive Care for Royal Family (UICRF), after a little while, on January 19, 1978...his son, Jung II, requested he be taken off of life-support. He managed to live a day without life-support, but his pulse officially stopped at 3:27AM on January 20, 1978...he was declared dead that morning, a 3 week mourning period began after that. Jung II was coordinated on February 1, 1978 as the Second Great Emperor of the Indonesian Empire. Under Jung II (1978-1981) Jung II brought major reforms to the Indonesian Empire, including separating ties with the Soviet Union (eventually cutting them all together in 1979), returning the northern coast of Australia to Australia, and coming closer to NATO. In 1979, Jung II was shot 3 times by a attempted assassin, he was brought into the Unit for Intensive Care for Royal Family at the same hospital where his dad died, after 3 days in Intensive Care...his condition went down from Extremely Critical to Controlled, he was declared fit to leave the hospital 2 days later. In 1980, Jung II started to reform the nation into a military dictatorship from a constitutional monarchy. In 1981, he purged over 5,000 citizens for no clear reason before ordering the murder of all political opposition. On December 14, 1981 he was captured by his own men, and the Indonesian Empire was dismantled. Papua New Guinea was granted independence on January 4, 1982 by the new government.